


Starry Night

by TakboGoyo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakboGoyo/pseuds/TakboGoyo
Summary: What really happened while Goyo and Julian were having dinner at Remedios' home?





	Starry Night

Goyo and Julian were jerks.   
Vicente couldn’t believe that they left him to do the rounds around the town while they both went off to visit Remedios’ home and celebrate with dinner. Did they ask him if he was all right with it? Did they even invite him along to go to Remedios’ home?   
A deep grumbling from his stomach snapped him out of the thoughts in his mind. The surroundings around him very familiar as he realized that he was back at their temporary house. The small sounds of the night amplified by the silence surrounding the house. Vicente, feeling hunger claw at his stomach, noticed not a single lamp was lit inside the house.  
“Great, dinner for one again. I should really plan my nights when Goyo and Julian are away” he whispered to himself.   
Approaching the house, an unfamiliar scratching sound pierced the dead silence of the night. His head, snapping towards the garden, slowly postured himself for combat. “I swear, if this is Goyo and Julian again, I will leave them to do the rounds next time.”   
Withdrawing his pistol, he inched closer and closer to the rocky path leading to the garden. Straining his ears again for any sound, Vicente felt his blood pounding and his breathing come and go in short and controlled bursts. It wasn’t them, it was too quiet and he knew how much Julian, in particular, and Goyo hated to be silent.   
“It must be somebody who doesn’t want to be caught.” He whispered to nobody in particular. He had to stop whoever this was, it could be a spy or, worse, an assassin sent to destroy the Del Pilar camp and he wasn’t going to let him succeed.   
Pulsing himself to confront the mystery figure in the garden, he noticed the faint scratching again. Now was his chance, while the figure was distracted by whatever evil deeds he had planned.   
“DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW” Vicente demanded as he swiftly turned the corner, coming face to face to a surprised Joven, the photographer’s assistant. His eyes widened at the sight of Vicente’s gun and his hands quickly snapped upwards, the small notebook and pen falling to the ground.   
Eyes locked as if a spell was casted, Vicente found it hard to look away from his eyes. He never noticed it before but Joven’s eyes were like twinkling stars in the heavens above. He noticed the vulnerability and softness in them and felt terrible for scaring him with his gun. He felt a magnetic pull, as if his eyes needed to remain in contact with his, as if it was calling out to him. He felt his breath come out in soft pants and he felt light headed, the question was why did he feel that way?   
“Ko-Koronel?” He heard Joven’s voice, trembling with fear, pierce the silent night. He snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that he still had his gun trained at Joven.   
“Sorry Joven, I thought you were a spy or something. I had to check, you know how it is with the Americans these days” He reasoned to Joven, all the while holstering his gun.   
“It’s fine. I got a little bored inside and went out here to write and I noticed how beautiful the stars were.” Joven whispered to Vicente, picking up his notebook and pen and placing it back in his satchel.   
Vicente nodded at him. The stars tonight were beautiful tonight but seeing his eyes, hidden behind those huge glasses, he felt an injustice for something so precious has to be admired. He sneaked another look at Joven and found him staring up to the night sky.   
“You know, some people are gifted with the stars.” He whispered to Joven, taking a seat next to him.   
“Koronel, I’m sure that the stars remain in the night sky. It’s there so that everyone can see and admire their beauty.” Joven whispered back, his gaze turning towards Vicente.  
Reaching up to his glasses, he pulled them off and slowly whispered “Then tell me why I see stars shining in your eyes?”  
For once, he was glad that Goyo and Julian didn’t invite him.


End file.
